deep hidden secert
by fairytailravemaster234
Summary: i was kick off the team natsu the day when my dad died i was broken i train for 6 years no one noticed i came back with a new look and everything lucy is dead now i am raven black the strongest dragon slayer in the whole world and i am also the ruler of the dragons : i cant wait to get my revenged on natsu and his team let the games began


chapter 1

suffering

note i do not owne fairy tail

lucys p.v

"hey mirjane whats up " i said "oh nothin much " mirjane said

"hey luce we need to talk " natsu said "oh what is it " i said knowing it might not be good , " we are kicking you off the team because your weak useless and was just a replacement for lisanna anyways " natsu said i was already sad because my father just past away and they where just kicking me out just like that "oh its fine i was thinking the same thing too i hope you guys have fun " i said putting out a fake smile holding back the tears then i ran up to master and said " master i am going to train for 6 years i am leaving tomorrow and i hate to say good bye so i am going to sing to everyone " then master said "why you dont need to train " " natsu kick me off the team and called me weak " i said with a frown "oh okay well when you come back a new stamp will be waiting for you and i will too my child " master said

time skip 4 hours

"hey everyone i am here to sing for you " i said

grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I'd try to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I pray

I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging 'round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

"encore " everyone said " okay let me think of a song " i said

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain

then i ran to pack and left to train at my mothers forest i was broken but i will stop crying i will not cry no more i promise myself


End file.
